


Development

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Alternate title: five times fucked. Poll winner.





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna take part in future polls, my nsfw tumblr is teamsinningprez!

Tracer was trapped quite easily in Widowmaker’s web, and for the moment, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was tied firmly but not painfully in the grappling hook, and the older woman was standing over her with an eyebrow raised and the smallest of smiles upon her face. “Are you sure you want this?” she asked in a tone so much softer than the smaller of the two was used to hearing, and only after receiving a rather excited affirmation of Tracer’s consent did she rather quickly tear through her tight leggings and get down to her knees, grabbing onto the knot of the grappling hook in order to mash their lips together, teeth clashing but neither of them really minding that much.

That first night was a quick one, a desperate one, both parties just wanting to cum and go on with their lives. Widowmaker was a cold mistress, sitting on Tracer’s face and grinding against her chin as the smaller woman ate her out with fervor as though she had the finest ambrosia between her legs. She had not been touched sexually in a long time, so it did not take very long to make her cum with a long moan as her lower body erupted in pleasure.

She was not a selfish lover, though, so she didn’t hesitate in pinning Tracer underneath her again and rubbing vigorously against the younger woman’s cunt and watching her face crinkle underneath her as she squirmed for more. Widowmaker pressed her thumb against her partner’s clit and watched her gasp and arch her back, slipping two fingers into her wet, warm, welcoming hole and pounding her into the ground. She ran one hand through the brunette’s hair, pulling her head up in order to kiss her roughly once more as she fucked her into oblivion, wanting her to climax about as much as she wanted to finish.

Her lover came with a harsh arching of her back and a long, loud moan. Widowmaker milked her through it, pressing light kisses against her jaw and neck as she twitched and shivered her way through her orgasm. Tracer let out a soft sigh, and Widowmaker rose to her feet, looking the younger woman over for a couple of seconds before turning around to leave. There wasn’t much of another option in her mind; a little bit of terror regarding being caught sleeping with the enemy was worming its way into her mind.

* * *

 

The second time they slept together, it was just as unplanned as the first. Their paths crossed when the both of them were on missions to Kings Row, and the irony was not lost on Widowmaker when the two of them stood across from each other in the same hotel where the two of them fought for the first time. She lowered her gun the moment that she saw her, and looked her up and down for a second before stepping forward, grabbing onto her wrists and yanking her towards her in a vicious kiss. 

They were undressed and tangled on the floor within a few minutes, Tracer pinned underneath the older woman as she had been before but this time without the grappling hook binding her. Bites were applied to the Overwatch agent’s neck and collarbone until the younger woman was squirming and begging. Widowmaker slipped her index and middle finger into Tracer’s core, fucking her with the sort of desperation and roughness that the both of them had become accustomed to in the few months that they had been actively aware of the sexual tension between them. It didn’t take very long for the younger woman to cum violently, her legs twitching and sharp gasps escaping her throat.

Just as Tracer pushed her over to flip their positions and give Widowmaker some pleasure, though, they were interrupted by a loud, stern voice snapped out of the comm resting in the younger woman’s discarded clothing. A quick command to get back to work was all that was said, and that was all that it took for the two of them to separate and quickly redress. “Maybe we should start actually planning these meetups so nobody gets in trouble,” the British woman gasped out as she zipped her jacket.

“Agreed.” Widowmaker’s tone had returned to its usual flat and emotionless state.Yellow eyes met with her lover’s hazel for a split second, although as she lifted her rifle and began setting up her grappling hook to swing onto the building across the alleyway and begin her mission once more. For a moment - just a moment - a splash of remorse made its way into her chest, but she shoved it down to deal with later. For now, she just needed to get back to work. That was what she was best at, after all, second only to hitting every shot that she aimed for. She wasn’t supposed to  _ feel. _

* * *

 

The chateau was encompassed in the night, and Widowmaker looked over the naked body of Tracer, tied and quivering with anticipation on the bed in the master suite. She approached her slowly, hungrily, her chest rising and falling irregularly with her breath. “I think we should start where we left off,” the sniper spoke softly, breathily, and heard a muffled ‘mm-hmm’ from her lover. She stood to the side of the bed for a moment, ran a hand through the younger woman’s short hair, and climbed up in order to kneel over her face with a hand still gripping her mop.

Tracer leaned her head upwards and ran her tongue teasingly through Widowmaker’s folds, and she gasped sharply, leaning over and gripping the bed sheets with her free hand. Her hips twitched slightly as the younger woman flicked her tongue against her swollen clit, and she glanced back at Tracer’s body behind her, seeing her struggle slightly and half heartedly against her restraints. Her sensitive folds between her legs glistened slightly in the moonlight flooding in from the massive bedroom window, and the older of the two lifted herself from her lover’s mouth for a moment in order to turn around.

She settled herself back over Tracer’s mouth and allowed the younger woman to get right back to what she had been doing earlier as she leaned over to bring her own mouth down to her lover’s cunt. Widowmaker had figured out the right spots to make the Overwatch agent squirm and beg and cum in their few times together, and she wasted no time in targeting them. In turn, the younger of the two began targeting her own weak spots, and she couldn’t help but grind against her chin a little.

Widowmaker’s climax hit her in waves, starting with a hot warmth in her gut and spreading throughout her entire body, legs twitching. She let Tracer coax her body through her orgasm, bringing her to a warm glow in her chest and… most of her body, for that matter. Just as her own climax was drawing to a close, she could feel the younger woman hit hers, her back arching underneath her and her thighs tensing up as her cunt twitched and squeezed around her tongue. The sniper let out a soft sigh and lifted herself from the younger woman, collapsing beside her with her eyes closed.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before,” her brunette lover commented, and Widowmaker’s eyes opened in order to look over at Tracer. Her hair was a mess on top of her head, and the older of the two had to restrain a small laugh at the sight of her with sweat glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes were shining, and her cheeks were red, and just a little twinge of affection hit the sniper’s chest as she watched her face in the afterglow.

“Well, there’s a first for everything.”

* * *

 

She swung into Tracer’s apartment quietly, shivering slightly when her body hit the warmth of the cozy space after being out in the freezing cold for most of the night. Their meetings had become more frequent over the last few weeks, and Widowmaker was amused to find that her lover was already in a state of undress, wearing only a sports bra and pair of boxers. Her wrist was grabbed, but the younger woman seemed to shrink back the moment she grabbed onto her corpse like skin. “Jesus, luv, you’re freezing. Are you sure you’re okay today?”

The sniper unzipped her uniform, shrugging it off and raising an eyebrow at her lover. “I am quite alright to go,  _ ma chéri. _ I would let you know if I wasn’t.” She stepped towards the younger woman, pressing her lips against Tracer’s. Although she seemed to have had her doubts at first, she melted against Widowmaker’s cold touch and the sniper’s hands went to her back in order to unclasp her bra. Within a few minutes, the both of them were completely undressed - and the original intention had been to make it all the way to the bedroom, but all they could really manage was the wall closest.

Widowmaker pinned Tracer to the wall, both of her wrists restrained above her head as the taller woman’s cold body pressed against the shorter’s warm one. One hand dragged down her lover’s body and found its way to her cunt, pressing one finger into her warmth, then two, then three. She scissored Tracer open, stretching her and driving her into a whining mess barely able to hold herself up so that a majority of the pressure was on the arm holding her up. It didn’t take her very long to cum, knees buckling even further as she gasped and squirmed against the wall.

“Leave Talon and come live with me,” Tracer gasped out in the midst of her orgasm, and Widowmaker was stunned, mostly really able to stare at her for a few seconds before letting her collapse into her arms. The younger woman nestled one side of her face against her taller lover, eyes closed, and the assassin was content to let the moment pass - although she couldn’t push down the thoughts now beginning to race through her mind.  _ Leaving Talon? _ What would that even entail…?

* * *

 

Lena shrugged her jacket off the moment she got home, tossing it to the side without especially caring where it dropped. That would probably annoy the hell out of her girlfriend, but she didn’t especially care, exhausted and sore after a long mission to Anubis. She made a beeline for the bedroom, kicking the door open but finding her eyes shooting open when she saw the state the bedroom was in, lit dimly by a collection of candles on the dresser, nightstands, and even a few on the floor. Amélie lay undressed already, a smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. “Welcome home.”

The younger of the two was almost comically quick in stripping down and approaching her girlfriend, leaning over her and giving her a gentle kiss, hands going to her sides and giving a gentle squeeze. Amélie returned the kiss carefully, leaning back to lay down and dragging Lena down on top of her. It didn’t take that long for Amélie to press her fingers through Lena’s folds, and the younger woman let out a soft moan as her girlfriend fucked her open gently. She wrapped her arms around the older woman, closing her eyes and feeling her muscles relax as she was taken gently.

That relaxation faded away quite easily, though, when she felt a hot, tight coil beginning to develop in her gut. She moaned lowly, feeling desperation build up as she was driven towards her orgasm. Amélie held her gently and murmured gentle, erotic encouragements into her ear, and Lena whined softly. Finally, the coil unwound and she felt herself cum, her lower body getting a little numb and hot as she was gently helped through her climax. As the waves of pleasure faded away, Lena closed her eyes and rested atop her girlfriend, arms wrapping more tightly around her.

“I love you,” she muttered softly, pressing a gentle kiss on the side of Amélie’s neck.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment!


End file.
